Be Careful What You Bet For
by Prudencecentric
Summary: Zack sets up a bet for Cody to woo Bailey once again, and unexpectedly, it works. But what if Bailey finally finds out that her relationship with Cody is based by a bet when Cody starts to feel sparks between them again?
1. You're On!

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Suite Life on Deck' or any characters, except the ones I create.

* * *

It was 08:00 pm in the middle of the sea timeline, and Zack Martin was about to end his shift on Easy Squeezy smoothie bar. As he washed the last cup, he looked at his twin brother, Cody, which still had like a dozen more towels to fold.

Zack smiled in relief. At least Cody was now over Bailey, so he won't wet the towels with his bucket of tears. Zack was quite confused, because why should Cody cries for a girl when he still have billions on girls in the whole world waiting for him?

Zack was also really grateful that now Cody and Bailey have stopped bickering to each other. Even though Cody and Bailey were dating or not, Zack always thought that they were annoying. Suddenly, Zack spotted Bailey came from the stairs, and as she sat on one of the beach chairs, she opened her biology book and read it.

Zack in sudden got a crazy idea for both Cody and Bailey, which he thought would be so fun and made him a lot of money.

"Hey Cody!" called Zack from the smoothie bar softly so Bailey won't hear him. Even though Zack's call was almost like a whisper, Cody obviously can hear him. Cody put the towel he was folding on top of the shelf and walked over to Zack.

"What's up, Zack?" asked Cody as he sat on one of the stools of the smoothie bar. "You see Bailey there?" asked Zack as he pointed to Bailey. Cody looked over to where Zack was pointing. "Yeah, it's Bailey. What's with that?" replied Cody.

Zack grinned widely and put his arm around Cody's shoulder. "I bet that she's not over you yet," said Zack. Cody raised an eyebrow and stared at Zack suspiciously. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Let's make a bet. If you woo her and she falls for you again, give me 30 bucks in 3 days since it works," stated Zack. Cody pulled out from Zack and showed him a confuse look.

"Are you out of your mind? She's a human and you want me to play with her feelings?" said Cody in disbelief. "Oh, so you're not over her yet, huh? What you told us about 'over' Bailey is a lie?" teased Zack as he raised his hands for air quotes.

"But Zack, I can't…"

"Come on, bro! It's just for fun!" exclaimed Zack. Cody looked over at Bailey that was also putting her eyes on him. She smiled at him for a while before continuing reading her book.

"But I can't get 30 bucks in 3 days!" uttered Cody. "Dude, seriously. Try to get another job to make money for me, if you lost the bet," said Zack.

Cody took a deep breath before finally saying, "Okay, you're on." Zack grinned widely and took out his hand for Cody to shake. "That's my bro. Oh, and now that I don't have any glasses to wash, my shift is officially over, so, see you tomorrow!" exclaimed Zack as he threw his apron and jumped joyfully from the smoothie bar. Cody only shook his head as he watched Zack ran back to his cabin. As he continued to fold the towels, he glanced at Bailey for a few time while thinking of a way to woo her back, just to win that stupid bet.

Cody hoped that he was making a right decision for himself and for Bailey, because after all, he didn't want to hurt Bailey or himself.

"Now, how to get those 30 bucks," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! Okay, I know this chapter is short, but I just want this chapter to be about when it all started. Well, don't forget to leave reviews!**


	2. To Crush Me Again

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Suite Life on Deck' or any characters, except the ones I create.

* * *

As the bell rings, Cody's cooking class was officially dismissed. All of his students rushed out from the class hurriedly and joyfully. Cody was quite relieved because he was completely tired by the lessons he just gave, especially to Woody that needed help to keep focus.

Another thing that relieved him was Reina. After the food fight with Bailey, she decided to take the art class instead of staying in cooking class. As he snapped out from his thoughts, he noticed that Bailey was also still with him, packing her belongings.

_Yeah, it's show time! _

Cody walked over to Bailey and gave her a friendly smile. Bailey looked up at Cody as she felt his warm breath blew her hair. "Cody, what are you doing?" asked Bailey suspiciously. Cody stroked her hair gently and tugged it behind her ear. "Nothing, I just love to see your face isn't covered by your hair," answered Cody.

Bailey raised an eyebrow and stepped away from Cody. "Cody, why are you doing this?" she asked again as her cheeks silently blushed. _Darn, she's blushing! _"Bailey, just let me do this, okay?" said Cody as he put his hands on her cheeks. Cody slightly leaned forward and kissed her soft lips.

Bailey was really shocked at first, but she decided to kiss him back. After a few minutes, they finally broke their kiss. "Why did you kiss me?" asked Bailey with a shaking voice. Cody felt guilt inside him as he heard Bailey, but he decided to keep playing. What he was going to say next made both of them pretty surprise.

"Bailey, I love you," declared Cody.

Bailey's tears began to well, and Cody was worried that she might say the same thing to him. "I never want that breakup, ever," he continued. Bailey walked closer to Cody and suddenly slapped his cheek. Cody spontaneously put his palm on his burning cheek. "What was that for?" he argued.

"Are you trying to crush me again by saying a fake 'I love you' to me?" asked Bailey as her tears flowed from her eyes. Seeing her tears, Cody became nervous. "N… n... no, I… I… I'm not faking it!" he lied.

Bailey put her arms around Cody's neck and crashed her lips with his. When they broke apart, Bailey smiled at him. "I love you too, Cody," she replied. Bailey hugged Cody and snuggled to his chest, while unknowingly by her, Cody's eyes widened in horror.

"So, shall I walk you back to your cabin?" offered Cody as they pulled apart.

"That would be really sweet," Bailey agreed as she linked her arm with Cody's. After locking the class, the new 'couple' walked to Bailey's cabin, and of course, Cody must fake a smile for her. But, after seeing Bailey's reaction, he was now worried about her. If the bet is over, Cody must dump Bailey once again.

Her words before was obvious that if he break her heart again, she will be crushed. Cody knew that this must be really hard for him, and inside, he was cursing Zack by making him stuck in this situation. Another thing that was in his head was the bet. 30 bucks was really huge, and he knew he can't make that much in 3 days.

An idea that popped out from his head was asking Mr. Moseby to pay him earlier, since Cody helped a lot on the ship, starting from being the towel boy until replacing Mrs. Westfall in cooking class. _Yeah, that can work it out. But still, what about Bailey?

* * *

_

Bailey entered her cabin and sunk her head on her fluffy pillow. Without hesitation, she shouted in joy as London looked at her in confusion. London put her fashion magazine away and squinted her eyes. "Bailey, are you okay?" she asked.

Bailey sat up and showed London a huge smile that she has lost before, and as her best friend, London could feel that Bailey had something great happening to her. "Cody has taken me back!" she yelled happily. London shouted cheerfully and hugged Bailey tightly.

"Gasp! Bailey, I am so happy for you! When did it happen?" asked London as she pulled away. "After cooking class. And don't you know that he just walk me back to our cabin?" replied Bailey. "Huh? I didn't see him," said London as she sat back on her bed.

"Well, you're too busy with your magazine. Oh London, I just can't believe this! I thought that Cody and I have no more hope to be together again, but apparently, we still have it!" said Bailey. "Okay, let's just hope that this time this relationship will work, because I can't take it if I have to hear you cry every night!" uttered London.

"Aw, London. You care about me and you don't want to hear me cry?" cooed Bailey happily, but seemed like Bailey took the message wrong. "No, well I do care about you but that's not the reason. Your cries disturb my beauty sleep every night!" answered London.

Bailey could only shook her head coolly and lay down on her bed. All she thought was about what happened with her and Cody, and speaking of that, she remembered to apologize to Cody for slapping him, but for now, she just want to rest after the day.

Meanwhile, after changing into his uniform, Cody went to the sky deck to do his work; folding and tossing towels. He knew he must work hard because he must get 30 bucks in 3 days, and it's all thanks to Zack.

While folding, he saw Zack smiling playfully to him, which made him pretty pissed off. Luckily for Zack, no-one was in mood of smoothies so he walked over to Cody and tried to tease him. And unluckily for Cody, he must deal with Zack's babbling.

"So, did you work it out?" asked Zack. Cody shook his head lightly and gave Zack a fake smile. "No, it didn't work out. So you're the one who suppose to give me the 30 bucks," Cody lied. And again unfortunately for him, his nose can't lie. As his nose crinkle, Zack smiled triumphantly.

"Why you nerdy little liar," teased Zack.

"Yeah, whatever Zack. I'm gonna take double shifts tonight so I could get 10 bucks," said Cody. "Well, well, well. It's all up to you and I don't care where you get the money, as long as it's not less," said Zack as he tapped Cody's shoulder and returned to the bar.

Cody was also still drowned in the guilt. Bailey's words kept echoing in his ears, and what if he really dumps her, Bailey would do something stupid?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again for the short chapter, but I just want one chapter to keep sticking to the point. On this chapter, it's only about how Cody managed to make Bailey fall for him again. I can't guarantee that the next chapter would be longer, but I hope you still like it!**


	3. Sparks

Disclaimer: I don' own 'The Suite Life on Deck' or any characters, except the ones I create.

* * *

Right in that evening, Bailey went up to the sky deck to meet her not-so-new boyfriend, Cody. After a few hours of resting in her cabin, she missed Cody in every single second, and also to apologize to him for slapping his face and doubting him before.

So, without Cody's knowledge, Bailey snuck up behind him and hugged his figure tightly, which made him slightly jumped and dropped the towel he was folding.

"Surprise!" exclaimed Bailey happily. Cody tried to pull out from her grip, but Bailey's arms covered his waist really tight. "Hey, Bailey! What are you doing here?" Cody asked with an obvious uncomfortable tone, but seemed like Bailey chose to shrug it off.

"Well, I miss you Cody, and I'm sorry for slapping you and doubting you before. I should've trust that you really do love me," replied Bailey. Cody felt even guiltier, because he wasn't in love with Bailey anymore, and this stupid bet made him stuck around her even more often.

"Don't you miss me?" asked Bailey as she moved to Cody's side. "Um, of course I do," Cody lied, again. "You don't really look in mood to see me, do you? Well, I better go back to my cabin then," said Bailey as she turned away to went back to her cabin.

"Bailey, wait!"

Bailey turned her back and gave Cody the sweetest smile. "What's wrong, Cody?" she asked. "Um, I need to talk to you," Cody replied as he pulled Bailey to his side. "Oh dear, 'I need to talk to you' always means bad news. Tell me you're not going to say what I think," Bailey said worriedly.

Cody sighed and grabbed Bailey's shoulder so she could face him. _How am I going to say it? _"Listen Bailey, you see, you always said that relationship if based by honesty, so now I'm going to be honest to you," Cody paused for a few seconds to see Bailey's expression, "Bailey, I _loved _you."

Bailey raised an eyebrow and gave Cody a confuse look. "Cody, I already knew about it," she replied with a smile.

"Wait, you do?"

"Of course I do, Cody! I love you too and I also knew that you _love _me," she continued. Cody could only let out a desperate sigh. Seemed like what Bailey heard was _love_,not _loved_.

"Okay, if you need me, I'll be at the smoothie bar. Bye Cody kitten!" she exclaimed as she kissed his cheek lightly and sat on one of the stools of the smoothie bar.

As she sat on the stool, Zack came up to her and raised his pocket note book to write her order. "So, what can I get you?" he asked playfully. "Um, is there anything delicious beside Banana Fofana? Make sure it also tasted sweet," stated Bailey. "Well, well, well. Someone's in a good mood," replied Zack as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"How could I not? Finally my prays were answered and Cody had just taken me back!" Bailey squealed in excitement. Zack chuckled lightly and gave her the menu if the smoothies. "Well then, congrats pal!" said Zack as he patted Bailey's shoulder.

"Thank you, Zack. You have no idea how happy I am. I've been waiting for this like forever, but seems like God wants me to wait for a while before finally granting my wish. Zack, your brother is the best thing that ever happens to me, and I love him more than I love myself."

Zack was really stunned by Bailey's words, and since there were no customers except Bailey, he decided to settle down and listen. "He is the only reason I live, and I don't even want to imagine if he break up with me again," she continued.

Zack stood there for a moment in silence. Bailey's words really touch him, and he swore never even heard that from Cody's past girlfriends. "Are you serious?" he asked carefully. "Yeah, of course I am," she answered lightly.

_But Cody isn't in love with Bailey anymore; he had moved on. What if the bet is over he will tell Bailey that their relationship is only because of a bet? _

Zack decided to make Bailey a Banana Berry smoothie and think for a while. He must make a plan so Cody can't pay him for today, so the bet won't be over in these days. But seemed like God has read his mind after all.

When Cody was about to gave one of the passengers a towel, he accidentally slipped on a banana peel and fell on the ground hard, which made him knocked out cold.

"Cody!" screamed Zack and Bailey as they ran off to Cody and tried to carry him to the infirmary. After a half an hour, finally the doctor made a statement that Cody had a broken leg and must took a bed rest for a few days, at least until he could walk normally.

Meanwhile, Zack was pretty shocked and relieved. If Cody's leg was broken, that meant he could not work and give him his money right on time, and on the other side, he was also worried for his little brother.

"Bailey, everything is going to be okay. The doctor said that it wasn't really bad and Cody probably could walk normally in a few days," said Zack as he tried to calm Bailey.

"How could I not be worried? He's lucky that his leg is the only one that broken, but what if it's not only his legs?" uttered Bailey.

"Well, the doctor said that he's alright right now, and he even said that you can see him. Would you like to?" offered Zack. Bailey nodded her head and walked over to Cody's room in the infirmary. She moved the chair near the bed and sat on it while her hands squeezed Cody's.

"Cody, I'm so worried," declared Bailey.

"Its okay, Bailey. It doesn't really hurt anymore," said Cody.

Bailey hugged Cody carefully and whispered to his ear, "I love you, Cody." Cody shivered as his ear felt Bailey's warm breath, but then he finally realized something; Bailey was truly in love with him. He suddenly felt sparks around him, and his heart beat faster.

_Am I in love with Bailey, again?

* * *

_

**A/N: Sorry for the quite long wait and another short chapter. I'm trying my best to make each chapter longer, but still, this is what I got. To make it clear, in this story, Cody was over Bailey, until now he felt sparks between them again. Don't forget to review!**


	4. Listen To Your Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Suite Life on Deck' or any characters, except the ones I create.

* * *

Cody was able to go back to his cabin after a few weeks of treatment at the hospital, and of course, also by Bailey. He may not be able to walk normally and he should stay in his cabin until he could at least move his legs. Although, the hospital gave him one condition; he must have a nurse to take care of him.

Of course, Bailey willingly offered herself. At first, the doctor doubted her, but after watching her taking a really good care of Cody, they finally let him go.

One Saturday night, Bailey was walking toward Cody's cabin to give him some notes from yesterday classes. When she opened the door, she saw Cody was trying to stand up on his feet without his crutches. As Cody started to fall, Bailey quickly ran up and caught him.

"Cody! What do you think you are doing?" Bailey asked madly as she helped Cody to lie on his bed. "I need to get up and walk out from this cabin! I'm going to die in boredom if I keep staying here, and I will also miss classes," he answered grumpily.

Bailey just shook her head and smiled. She handed Cody the notes he brought and knelt on the floor next to him. "You don't need to be worry about school, Cody. I'll bring you some notes and home works so you can study in your cabin and still keeping up with the lessons."

"But I feel so helpless and weak. I have so many responsibilities and works to do. I bet Moseby would be really mad if he found out I'm not in my shift, and I also won't be able to pay…" _the bet_. Luckily Cody was able to stop before he could continue.

"Pay what?"

Cody was mentally kicking himself for talking too much, and when his brain was trying to figure out something, he stuttered.

"Um…pay my…um…the buffet I promised for Woody?" he answered, and he knew that it was the stupidest excuse that he has ever made. "Oh well, okay then. Now, if you're bore to be in this room, you can walk outside with your crutches. But, just remember to be careful. You don't want you other body parts to break, do you?" replied Bailey.

Cody smiled. "Yeah, of course I don't."

Bailey returned his smile and looked at her watch. "Well, I better get going to my cabin now. It's almost curfew and I definitely don't want to go to detention. Good night Cody, I love you."

Bailey leaned in and kissed Cody's lips softly. When the door was closed, Cody could only sigh. Luckily Woody was in Zack's cabin tonight for a little air band fun and donuts party, so Cody could sleep well without hearing one of Woody's classic rock collections.

"_Good night Cody, I love you."_

That sentence echoed in Cody's head. Part of him wanted to ignore it, but another part wanted to tell Bailey the same thing.

He thought to him, maybe this bet wasn't bad at all. He maybe finally would try to give his relationship with Bailey another chance and try to make it last. He had to admit it. He was in love again, with the same girl over and over; Bailey. For Cody, that was a sign that they were meant to be.

But still, he also didn't want to experience the same breakup again. He wanted to get rid of his feelings for Bailey, but with his condition right now with a broken leg, maybe he should wait.

That night, Cody still couldn't sleep. He wanted to roll over on his bed, but his broken bones wouldn't allow him. He closed his eyes and sang a lullaby to himself, but it still didn't work. So, he decided to sat up and carefully grabbed his phone from his bedside table and texted the one person that cause all of the trouble.

_Zack, meet me in my cabin tomorrow.

* * *

_

With his crutches, Cody walked over to the sky deck to meet Bailey there, and when he arrived, he found her sitting on one of the stool of the smoothie bar, and to Cody, looking beautiful as always.

Bailey spotted Cody as she turned the stool and waved at him, motioning him to join her. Cody quickly shook off his thoughts and walked over carefully to her, because he knew he must do the right thing.

He had talked to Zack a few hours ago, and for the first time, he was right.

"_Just do whatever you want, man. You just need to listen to your heart."_

_Darn, he stole my quote! _Cody thought in the middle of his way. When he finally arrived in front of Bailey, she helped him to sit down and gave him a light peck on his lips.

"So, you have something to talk about with me?" she started.

Cody nodded. "Um, yeah."

"So, what is it?"

Cody took a heap of deep breath before starting. "Bailey, I need to talk to you about something, and this conversation would probably be hard for both of us."

Bailey nodded her head and gave Cody a look of confusion.

"And I should've have told you this since before we dated again. Look, first of all, I'm so sorry…"

"Cody…"

"I'm so sorry…because I love you."

Bailey once again gave Cody another look of confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked softly.

"I'm so sorry because I love you. I know that I'm not as perfect as you want me to be, and I'm really sorry for being such a jerk to you. I should've trust you…"

Bailey sighed. "Cody, that's our past, and now, this, is our present. Can we just forget about what happened in Paris? We need to get over this, you know."

Cody gave Bailey a small smile as Bailey carefully wrapped her arms around him.

"And one last thing, I love you too, Cody."

Cody hugged Bailey back and starting to get lost in his thoughts. He was doing the right thing; listening to his heart. His heart told him to confess to Bailey how he really felt about her.

Another news flash, Cody was finally in love, again, with the one and only Bailey.


	5. Busted!

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Suite Life on Deck' or any characters, except the ones I create.

* * *

"Honey, do you really have to work fulltime tonight?" Bailey asked as she hugged Cody's waist from the behind when he was folding another towel.

Cody smiled. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I really want to spend my whole time with you, but I need extra money."

"But you even still couldn't walk well yet! In fact, you're still using your crutches and hobble all the way!" Bailey uttered with a frown on her face.

"Well, I totally blame my bones and my sight for that. I should've walked carefully that time, and how did that darn banana peel came in my way?" Cody joked. "But still, I couldn't blame it. My body is just too weak, even to handle a banana peel."

"But you will always be my hero, Cody…" Bailey grinned. "…even though you have a trick knee, an extremely soft teeth, an extremely thin corneas, a sensitive scalp syndrome, highly sensitive gums, and a wide range of allergies."

"Thanks, I feel so much better now," Cody said sarcastically.

"Sorry, baby, I just couldn't help myself."

Cody chuckled as Bailey gave him a small peck on his cheek. "I better go now. I don't want to distract you from your job." And with that Bailey walked away happily.

Meanwhile, Cody could only shake his head. "It felt like a déjà vu, except this time I can't fall to ground and faint."

He chuckled lightly as he remembered every single moment with his girl, from the day he met her and fell for her, until what just happened a few minutes ago. He couldn't help but smile. How could a drop dead perfect girl like Bailey could ever fell for him?

He still thought about how lucky he was. Bailey was always there for him, and even she willingly took a good care of him or even skipped classes to support and accompany him when he still wasn't able to walk then.

However, those thoughts were interrupted by his phone that was vibrating inside his pocket. After struggling to take the phone, he finally could reach it. As he looked at the screen, he smiled. There was a text message from Bailey.

_Miss you already. Can't wait to see you soon. _

_Love you,_

_Bailey_

Cody sighed and began to type a reply, and still, struggling by it.

_You just brighten my day_ _and I love you too._

_Call you later, _

_Cody

* * *

_

Cody finally folded the last towel of the day with the look of exhaustion on his face. Working for hour while having a broken leg needed a lot of patience and carefulness, but at the end, it was all worth in for Cody because the bet would end.

_The bet. _Cody never got shivers down his spine again, since it was the thing that brought him with the only girl he loved. Cody must admit; Zack finally did something great, that worked.

Cody looked at his watch and sighed. It was already curfew, and he didn't even have a chance to see his little hay bail. He missed her so much, and surprisingly, more than his missed his mommy. Looking around the empty sky deck, he grabbed his things and headed back to his cabin.

Soon enough, he was now inside his cabin, laying on his bed, and wearing his pajamas. He then carefully reached for his bag on his bedside table to take his cell phone, but as his hand tried to reach it inside his bag, it was nowhere to be found.

Realization finally hit him. After replying Bailey's text, he forgot to put his cell phone back to his bag, leaving it on the counter. Once again, he sighed. He was too tired to hobble down to the sky deck, but then again Bailey was worth it.

He grabbed his crutches beside his bed and hobbled down to sky deck to grab his phone after telling Woody where he was going, but unbeknownst by him, as he turned from the hallway to the sky deck, Bailey walked to his room in excitement and exhaustion.

She missed him so much, and she'll do whatever it takes just to see her one and only Cody kitten. As she knocked the door, she yawned widely and covered her mouth with her palm.

_Whatever it takes, Bailey, whatever it takes. _

The door finally opened after a few minutes, revealing a very tired Woody between it.

"Miss Tutweiller, for the last time, Mr. Whiskers is not here!" yelled Woody in annoyance.

_He must've dreaming. _"Actually, it's Bailey," said Bailey with a small smile on her face.

Woody shook his head and rubbed his eyes behind his glasses, trying to make the view clear. After all of the sands in his eyes were gone, he looked at Bailey in confusion.

"Bailey? It's curfew, what are you doing here?" asked Woody as he squinted his eyes.

"I'm just looking for Cody. Is he inside there? I miss him so much and I just need to see him!" squealed Bailey gleefully.

"Nope, I think he's at the sky deck. He left his cell phone there and he just wants to grab it," replied Woody. "Now can you please go? I'm so sleepy because of the huge line at the buffet."

_Typical Woody. _"Fine. Thank you, by the way," said Bailey as she walked towards the sky deck with her head spinning.

Meanwhile, at the sky deck, Cody finally found his missing cell phone. After tumbling and falling back and forth searching for it, he finally found it.

"Yes! Finally!" he cheered with a smile appeared on his face. But then, he heard noises behind the smoothie counter.

"Cody!"

Cody reflectively put his palm on his chest, heart pumping wildly because of the shockwave. Cody decided to ignore it and came back to his cabin instead, until the noises continued.

"Psst, Cody!"

Cody looked around with terrified expression on his face. "Who…who…who's there?" he yelled with his voice and arms shaking.

"It's me, Zack!"

Zack stood up from the smoothie counter and walked over to his twin brother. "Dude, why don't you just hobble to me?"

"I didn't know that it was you! And what the heck are you doing here?" asked Cody in annoyance.

Unbeknownst by Cody and Zack, Bailey walked happily to the sky deck. But after hearing what Zack said, she hesitated and hid beside the stairs.

"Remember the bet? It's been more than 3 days, you know! Even it's more than months!"

_Bet? What bet? Why Cody never tell me about this?_

"Okay. I was about to give it to you tomorrow by the way…" Cody reached his pajamas' pocket and took a hold of money.

"Wow dude, that's a lot of money! That fast? And why the heck do you keep it in your pajamas' pocket?" asked Zack.

"Just to avoid people like you to take it. I remember when you use our student cash cards which cause us ran out of money, and I just don't want anything like that to happen again," stated Cody as he handed Zack the money.

Surprisingly, Zack could count the money really well, and Cody sincerely hoped that Zack could do that best in math lesson. "Wow, thanks buddy. And by the way, will you tell Bailey about this?"

"Telling that our relationship is based by a bet? I don't think so, besides, I…"

Before Cody could even continue, he and Zack both heard a voice that made Cody's heart sank.

"How could you?" yelled Bailey as she ran off from the sky deck.

"Bailey, wait! I can explain!"

Cody quickly hobbled to chase Bailey, and he didn't care about his leg anymore. He needed to get to Bailey; he must explain everything before anything bad happen.

Cody silently cursed to his broken leg. Why would it have to break not in the good time? He sincerely hoped that miracles were true this time. He wanted to run and chased Bailey down, but he can't.

He hobbled to the girls' hallway and went to Bailey and London's cabin. He gently knocked on the door and trying to open it.

"Bailey, please. I can explain everything to you, just please open the door…"

No answer.

"Please, Bailey. You need to listen to me, I love you…"

A few seconds later, the door finally cracked open, revealing Bailey with her eyes red, puffy, and watery. This sight made Cody's heart sank even more. Bailey was hurt, because of him.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Bailey, you just need to listen to me. Okay, Zack sets up a bet for me to woo you again, and I never know that it would work! It is true that I don't love you anymore, but it was that time. I love you for real right now. Bailey, I'm so sorry…"

"What makes you have this desire to hurt me this much? I love you with all my heart and I'm willing to do everything for you! You should've just told me about this so I don't have to be with you…"

"Bailey…"

"So I won't fall for you again, and I don't have to handle much pain… I'm sorry; I can't do this anymore…"

With that, Bailey closed the door carefully, and Cody could hear that she was locking it. Cody felt like he was falling, a he would be collapsing if he just didn't have the crutches. Tears started to pool his eyes, and he decided to hobble down to his cabin, wondering could his life be worse.


	6. Déjà Vu All Over Again

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Suite Life on Deck or any characters, except the ones I create.

* * *

Zack was tossing a glass of smoothie to one of the passengers when London ran down the stairs with an unusual look. Her outfit and accessories didn't match, her hair was messed up and she had bags under her eyes.

As she walked to the smoothie bar with a grumpy face and a lot of grunting, Zack finally laughed. "Wow, London! So, I see that now you're changing your look from the airhead heiress to the sleepy heiress."

London shook her head lightly. "Not funny!" she grunted, and finally a realization hit her. She stood up from the stool she was sitting before and grabbed Zack's collar harshly. "What did you do?" she asked angrily.

Zack just looked at her funny and tried to release the grip on his collar. "What…what? What are you talking about? I haven't done any schemes lately, except that time I glued Moseby to his chair," Zack remembered as he giggled to himself.

London shook her head and released her grip. "No, not about that!" she yelled. "I'm talking about Bailey's breakup with Cody! And I have a feeling that you are the one behind all of this."

Zack hesitated for a moment before suddenly his eyes widened. "Huh? What? What are you talking about? I mean, they're back together right now!" he uttered in disbelief.

"Yeah, but they had a fight in front of my cabin last night, and they broke up," explained London as a sad expression appeared from her face. "How could this happen? Why would they break up? I mean, it's obvious that they are in love with each other," Zack said as he scratched his scalp.

"Well, from what I heard last night, it was because of a bet that you set up. Yeah, this is your entire fault!" London yelled again as she smacked Zack's head with her purse while Zack tried to protect himself.

"Stop! Stop! Stop smacking me!" Zack shouted in annoyance. Once London stopped, Zack stood there in silence, and then it hit him. The flashback of last night played inside his mind. "You're right, it is my fault," he whispered silently.

London then gave him a skeptical look, waiting him to continue. "Okay, I set up a bet for Cody to woo Bailey again, because I'm pretty sure that she's completely over him. I never expect that Bailey actually still have feelings for Cody. It was all for fun," Zack confessed.

"And now look what you did? You made Bailey cried all night that I can barely close my eyes, you made Bailey looked creepy this morning, and you make me look ugly! Just look at me! It's like déjà vu all over again!" London argued as she smacked Zack's head with her purse again.

"Stop smacking me!" Zack yelled again. For a minute, he glanced at Cody as saw him crying on a towel, and he was pretty sure that whoever washed the towel, they only needed to give it a detergent because the towel was already wet, with Cody's tears.

"Okay, we definitely need to get them back together as soon as possible," Zack said. "Yeah, as much as I hate to say this, Bailey is one of my best friends, and seeing her crying all day is, scary," London agreed. "But what should we do?"

Zack hesitated for a while. For the first time, London actually had a point. What should they do to bring Cody and Bailey back together, and of course, without causing any cat fight between them? And both Zack and London definitely didn't want both Cody and Bailey come back to their own rooms with scratches and wounds all over them.

Zack replayed the memories of Cody and Bailey's previous breakup, and it usually ended up with both Cody and Bailey apologized to each other, which they definitely can't do it to solve this problem.

Zack looked over at London who was also trying to figure something out, for the first time anyway. Guess it was harder than he first thought.

Then suddenly, an idea popped out from his mind, and seemed like his imaginary light bulb light up on his head. London seemed to notice a smile on Zack's face, and her face lightened up. "You got any ideas?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, but it seems to be a long shot either," said Zack. "Well, let's hear it! Probably it would work out in the future!" replied London impatiently. Zack leaned in and whispered something into London's ear, and suddenly her face expression changed.

"Are you sure about that? Do you think it's gonna work?" London asked doubtfully. "Well, let's just give it a try. If it still doesn't work, we'll find another plan, but if our plans keep failing, maybe they're just not meant to be," Zack answered sadly.

"Don't even think about that!" London yelled. "They will get back together, and if they don't just kill me off. I don't think I can spend my entire senior year listening to Bailey's cries of horror! Although your plan sounds really romantic."

"I know, and let's just hope that it would work. I'll meet you in your cabin when my shift is over," stated Zack. "No! Bailey is there, so we definitely can't do it in my cabin. I'll bring all the stuffs to your cabin later so we can start working there, but I need to get something to knock Bailey out cold first," London stated as Zack shivered in fear.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I'm not in the writing mood then. I kinda have some question for you guys. Do I write the characters out of their personalities? I mean, I know this is a FanFiction, but is it allowed to be kinda OOC? And about one of Bailey's nicknames in FanFiction is "Bails". I never hear Cody or anyone else called Bailey with that nickname, so is it just a fan made? **


	7. The Most Important Thing To Me

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Suite Life on Deck' or any characters, except the ones I create.

* * *

Bailey woke up from her deep sleep with a groan eliciting from her pink, heart shaped lips.

She slowly sat up on her bed and leaned against the headboard, rubbing her eyes and getting the sleep off of her eyes.

After a few minutes, she removed her hands from her face and looked up to see three familiar figures staring at her from beside her bed.

She looked at them in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Finally you're awake! Took you long enough!" London exclaimed while throwing her hands up in the air.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked curiously, but then she noticed the last person that she wanted to see. "What is _he _doing here?"

Cody's expression turned into anger and his eyes looked into Bailey's deeply. "It's London and Zack's fault! They brought me here!" he replied.

Bailey turned to London and Zack with deathly glare. "Why the heck are you bringing him here? He's the last person that I want to see right now!" She snapped towards Zack and London.

Cody, Zack, and London flinched. "Someone's a little cranky today…" London muttered.

"Look, the reason why we brought Cody here is because we wanted to show both of you something, and can you please, just for this one time, be nice and sit next to each other while enjoying the show?" Zack said.

"Enjoy the show? Zack, enough already! Is this some kind of a joke? Because if it is, I can't do this anymore! Just get me out of this cabin!" Cody snapped furiously.

"Look, just shut up and get along with each other just this one time, okay?! I'm sick of you always being rude to each other but behind all of those stupid fights, you guys are into you both are still in love with each other! Just this one time, I ask you, no, I DEMAND you to just zip up your lips, sit together, and just watch what we're going to show you!"

Bailey, Cody, and London flinched at Zack's sudden outburst. Cody carefully and cautiously moved sit up next to Bailey and looked at her questioningly, which Bailey replied with a shrug.

"That's better," Zack muttered bitterly.

London stood up from the floor and grabbed the laptop that's been sitting on Bailey's desk. She then walked over to Bailey and handed the laptop to her. Bailey carefully took the laptop from London and placed it on her lap.

"Press play," London said as she sat next to Zack on the floor.

Bailey and Cody looked at each other for a moment, and Bailey hesitantly pressed the button. And soon, one of the _Yay Me! Starring London Tipton _episode appeared.

"_Welcome to Yay Me! Starring London Tipton! I'm your host, the most beautiful, talented, and the one and only London Tipton! Yay me! Today, since Woody is going to be at the Mexican buffet all night long, the old director, um…uh…" London stuttered. _

_Cody sighed. "Cody Martin?" _

"_Yeah, Cody Martin is going to replace Woody for this special episode! Today, I'm going to do something different. I'm not going to show Bailey's ugly clothes anymore…" _

_A sound effect of some dramatic gasps came out. _

_London giggled. "…well, at least not today! But, I'm going to do something fun-ner!" _

"_There's no such word as fu…" _

"_Shut up, Zack!" London exclaimed. _

"_Actually, I'm…"_

"_I don't care! This show is all about me! Why are you butting in?" _

_Cody sighed in annoyance and decided to keep rolling the camera. _

"_Back to me! Okay, you see Bailey over there?" London said as she walked carefully towards Bailey who was sleeping on a beach chair near the pool while her hands motioned Cody to point the camera towards her. _

"_Awww…she looks adorable when she's asleep!" Cody cooed gleefully. _

"_Remember what I said about butting in?" London asked in annoyance. _

"_Back to me...again," London said with a hint of attitude. "Ewww! Her swimsuit is hideous!" _

"_Hey, I bought her that the last time we're in London! It's the Sherlock Holmes bikini! Besides, she looks extremely sexy in those, too bad she didn't wear the cap," Cody said with a smile as his head motioned towards Bailey's two piece bathing suit. _

Bailey couldn't help but smile when she heard Cody's words while Cody's cheeks turned red in embarrassment. London and Zack tried hard to hold their laughter from Bailey and Cody's actions.

_London gave Cody a death glare and looked back into the camera. "Anyways, here's what I'm gonna do. Sneakily, I, with Cody's help, will push the bench to the pool so that we could see Bailey's ugly shocked look on her face!" London began to laugh lightly, but then, she jumped up in surprise when Bailey moved on her bench. _

"_Cody…" Bailey muttered lightly as a smile traced across her face. _

A huge grin appeared on Cody's face while Bailey shook her head in embarrassment.

"_Awww…" Cody cooed again lightly. _

"_What is wrong with lovers these days?" London muttered coldly under her breath. She looked at the camera with an evil grin traced across her face. "Now, for the epic moment…" _

"_London, are you sure about this? I mean, do you think this is safe?" _

"_What is your problem, Zack?!" scolded London in whisper. _

"_Get ready for the most hilarious part…" London said with a wick smile, and then, she started to push the beach chair to the pool. _

"_Darn, she's heavy…" London muttered. "Zack! Come here and help me!" _

"_For the last time, I'm Cody!" _

"_Duh, whatever! Now, help me!" _

_Cody rolled his eyes and help London pushed the beach chair, and once it was on the edge of the pool, Cody came back to roll the camera while London began the countdown. "Ready? One…two…uh…what's the next number?" _

_Cody rolled his eyes. "Three?" _

"_Oh, right! Three!" London exclaimed as she pushed the beach chair to the pool, and when she got the feeling of falling, Bailey's eyes opened wide and she began to scream. _

"_AAAAAAHHHHHH!" _

_Bailey's body flung to the air, and without warning her body hit the water with a loud splash. London began to laugh while her hands held her stomach. _

"_That was hilarious! Did the camera get it?"_

_Cody nodded and he turned his head towards the pool, and he's eyes widened with the sight he saw. _

"_Help! Help me! Cody, I…can't…breathe!" Bailey screamed in horror as her hands tried to grip anything to keep her on the surface. _

"_Oh my God! London, she's drowning!" Cody exclaimed in panic. _

"_What? I thought she could swim!" _

"_Well, from the looks of it, she obviously can't!" _

_Cody wasted no more time. He took off his t-shirt, ran to the pool and jump into it. He quickly swam over to Bailey and grabbed her arm. _

"_Bailey, it's okay! I'm right here!" Cody exclaimed as he tried to calm Bailey down. _

_Surprisingly, Bailey stood up on her feet and gave Cody a smirk. Cody's jaw dropped in shock, and the next thing he knew, he was splashed by a huge amount of water._

_Cody covered up his face with his hands and looked up at Bailey. "That was for not stopping London from pushing me to the pool!"_

_Bailey splashed more water to Cody. "That was for helping London pushing me!" _

_Cody took Bailey's hands and held them tight. "Wait, you knew about that?"_

"_Of course I do. You're really loud, Cody, I can hear you," Bailey said with a smile. _

"_Well, in that case…" Cody splashed Bailey with more water. "That was for fooling me!"_

"_Oh, I'm so gonna get you…" _

_Cody and Bailey began to continue their water fight while laughing loudly. Meanwhile, London just shook her head and turned to the camera. "Wow, didn't see that coming, but oh well! That's it for now, and for the next webisode, we're going to dress up Woody in a dress! Until next time, bye-bye!" _

_London then began dancing while singing her show's theme song while Cody and Bailey kept laughing and splashing each other with water. _

Bailey looked at London and Zack. "Why are you showing us this?"

London sighed. "Just watch it until the end, we'll tell you why later."

Bailey nodded her head and turned her attention back to the laptop. Now, a different video was played.

"_Hey, kids! It's us, Mommy and Daddy again! Today is our six month anniversary, and now, Mommy and Daddy are having pizza underneath the sky!" Cody exclaimed happily to the handy cam he was holding. _

"_Yeah! And when you went to the S. S. Tipton someday, don't forget to check out the Sky deck! The view is really beautiful every night, so if you want to have a romantic six month anniversary when you're older, the Sky deck is the perfect place!" Bailey gasped. "We could also stargaze and observe the stars, too! Maybe we could find some of the constellations! Oh my God, Cody, is that Pisces?" _

"_This is one of the reasons why I love you. Isn't she cute?" Cody cooed as he pointed the camera towards Bailey who was observing the stars through the telescope. _

"_Cody! I found Gemini!"_

_Cody shook his head and put the camera down, but it still recording and it still showed both Cody and Bailey. _

_Cody went behind Bailey and hugged her waist. "Ready for our desert?" _

_Bailey looked away from the telescope. "Okay! What do you got there?"_

_Cody released his grip from Bailey and grabbed a small lunchbox from the picnic basket. He opened the lunchbox and showed her the contents inside. "Chocolate covered strawberries!" he exclaimed gleefully._

_Bailey chuckled lightly. She grabbed the lunchbox from Cody's hand and put it aside. "How typical…"_

"_Hey, I thought you would like it! I'm trying to romance you here, so can you at least appreciate it?" Cody uttered with a pout. _

_Bailey giggled. "Fine. Besides, I'm just teasing you, baby, you don't need to be so serious…" _

_Cody smiled. "Okay, so, shall we?"_

_Bailey smirked. "Not yet…" The next thing Cody knew, he was tackled to ground and kisses began pouring all over his face. _

_Cody wriggled underneath Bailey while his lips erupted with giggles. "Bailey…" _

_Bailey stopped kissing Cody and smiled. "You're so romantic…one of the reasons I love you…" _

_They both looked into each others' eyes deeply. "Happy anniversary, Cody. I love you…" _

"_Happy anniversary, too, my little hay bail. I love you, too…" _

_Bailey placed her hands on either side of Cody's face and stroked his cheek. She leaned down and captured Cody's lips with hers._

_Cody hugged Bailey waist and kissed her back with all the passion he had. Cody traced his tongue across Bailey's bottom lip, begging for entrance and Bailey welcomingly opened her mouth to give him entrance. _

_Bailey moaned lightly as their tongue touched and rolled against each other. Cody flipped over so he was now on top of Bailey and kept kissing her with passion. Bailey moved her hands through his hair and ran them against it. _

"_Oh God, Bailey…"_

Cody and Bailey looked at each other awkwardly while Zack and London showed the look of disgust.

"Ugh…" Zack groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

_Before it could get too heated, Bailey pulled away from Cody. _

_Cody groaned. "What's wrong?" _

"_Is the handy cam still recording?" _

"_Yeah…" Cody paused. "Oh, darn." _

_Cody stood up on his knees and grabbed the handy cam. "Yup, it definitely still recording." _

"_We should cut that scene off, we definitely don't want our kids to watch us making out like that…" Bailey said as she sat up. _

"_Yeah, we could do that later, but now, I want to romance my beautiful girlfriend…" _

_Bailey giggled and wrapped her arms around Cody's neck. "I love you, Cody…" _

_Cody touched his forehead with hers and smiled. "I love you, too, Bailey…" _

_Bailey smiled and pulled away from Cody. She grabbed the small lunch box that she put aside before and placed it on her lap. "Good. Now, let us enjoy our dessert. By the way, thanks for using white chocolate as the cream, so I still can give you a credit for being creative…" _

"_Hey!"_

"We never get a chance to cut the video…" Bailey muttered.

Cody turned to Bailey. "What was that?"

"Eh? Oh, nothing…"

Cody and Bailey looked back to the screen, and when Cody turned to look at Bailey again, her eyes were watering.

"Are you crying?"

The startled Bailey quickly wiped her tears and turned to Cody. "Something got into my eye."

Cody raised an eyebrow. "Both of them?"

"Yes! Can't you see?!"

London turned to Zack and whispered in his ear. "Do you think this plan is going to work?"

"Of course it will! I can't believe I said this, but I have a faith on them. This would work out, it MUST work."

London just shrugged her shoulders and looked back to Cody and Bailey who was focusing their eyes to the laptop as a different video was played.

"_Welcome to another webisode of Yay Me! Starring London Tipton! I'm your host, the beautiful and talented, and the one and only London Tipton! Guess what? Today, the ship is docking in Paris!" _

"_London, do I really need to do this?" Mr. Moseby asked, clearly irritated. _

"_Yup! Woody is nowhere to be found, and when I tried to find Zack, he's nowhere to be found either! And don't get me started with Cody! He can't even spell his ABD's properly!" _

"_But, I thought Cody was your old director…" _

"_Mr. Moseby, I'm probably dumb, but I definitely can tell the differences between Zack and Cody. Zack is the brain boy who worked as the human hamper at the Sky deck, while Cody is the stupid one who worked at the smoothie bar and chasing skirts in one of the reasons he lived life." _

"_Duh…" Mr. Moseby groaned in irritation. "Let's just get this over with…" _

Zack gave London an offended look. "So, those are your thoughts about me? Chasing skirts is one of the reasons I lived life?"

London groaned. "Were! Those _were _my thoughts about you! Though, I wonder why you haven't done that these past few days…"

Zack was taken aback by what London had said. _She has a point, why haven't I done that these past few days? Could it be because…something, or someone else? _

Zack turned to London who was watching Cody and Bailey. Zack couldn't help to look deeply into London's figure.

Her eyes, for Zack, it was the deepest shade of brown and he could see the gleam in her eyes, that he could probably stare all day.

Her long, shiny black hair draped over her head, completing her figure, and somehow Zack had the urge to run his hand on it, just stroking it softly.

London grinned. "Gosh, they look like total idiots right now! Just look at their expression!" she laughed as she pointed Cody and Bailey.

Somehow, London's laugh has affected Zack differently. Her laughs were like music to Zack's ear. And her smile made Zack feel different. His heart was beating fast, his breath hitched, and he felt as if the whole world disappeared.

Feeling that somebody was watching her, London turned her head to Zack. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Zack looked up in shock and shook his head to clear his mind. "Uh? Um…ugh…uh…nothing! Nothing…yeah…nothing…"

London shrugged it off and looked up to Cody and Bailey again.

"_Speaking of which, tonight's director for my show is the most hated man in Paris. Give applause to Mr. Moseby!" _

_A sound effect of applause came out. _

"_And tonight, finally, after wasting my time helping poor people, I can finally hear my credits cards cheering again after all the swiping! Yay me!" London squealed gleefully as she did her credit card swipe dance. _

_Suddenly, Mr. Moseby's phone rang, and London had to winch when she heard his ringtone. "Seriously, Mr. Moseby? Crazy frog?" _

"_Yeah. Zack sent me this ringtone a long time ago, and I gotta admit, it's kinda groovy…" _

_London just shook her head while Mr. Moseby took out his phone and pressed it on his ear. _

"_Moseby, you gotta hurry! My fabulousity doesn't wait!" _

_Mr. Moseby turned to London. "Could you wait for a minute?!" _

_London pouted her lips and sat on her trunk with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "I really hate technoliography sometimes…" she muttered bitterly. _

_Moseby's voice could be heard from behind the camera, even though it's kinda blurry. London raised her eyebrows in curiosity and slowly stood up, her body leaning in to caught what Moseby was talking about with the other person across the line. _

_When Moseby finally hung up his phone, London spoke up. "Who was it?"_

_Moseby turned to London with a wide smile plastered on his face. "That was Kirby. He told me that the fireworks festival has started on the Eiffel tower!" _

_London squealed gleefully. "YAY! I'll get to see more sparkles! Yay me!" _

_Moseby just shook his head and laughed. "What are we waiting for then?" _

_London paused. "Wait a minute…you're the most hated man in Paris…"_

_Moseby let out a fake laugh. "We'll stop by the costume closet for a while…"_

_London and Moseby cheerfully walked out of the cabin, unaware with the camera that was still rolling. _

Cody looked towards Zack. "What exactly are we looking at again?"

Zack snapped out of his thoughts and looked up towards him. "I've told you before that I'll tell you later! Now can you please shut up and just watch?!"

Cody flinched. "Well, you don't need to yell, either. What's your problem, anyway?"

Zack just shook his head and looked down to stare at his hands, and that's when London turned to look at Zack. She couldn't help but realize how cute he looked when he was serious.

His dirty blonde locks draped over his head, sometimes covering his sparkling aqua eyes, which would make him flip his hair off his eyes.

London even noticed a few freckles on his face, which made him looked cuter, according to her.

London quickly snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head back to Cody and Bailey, watching every move that they made.

"I really hate to say this, but, they look kinda cute together…"

London nodded. "Yeah, they do…"

_Not long after London and Mr. Moseby left, the cabin door slammed opened, revealing a very messy and devastated Bailey on the frame door. _

_She immediately closed the door and leaned against it, before she slowly slid down to the floor. Bailey leaned her head back to the door, closing her eyes as fresh tears began to form from her eyelids. She ran her hand through her hair, messing it up in frustration. _

_After a few moments of silence, she slowly reached up and grabbed a frame photo from the shelf beside her. She looked at it blankly for a while before she let out a loud sob. _

"_Cody…" she muttered softly. _

_She put her head on her hand and started to sob again, but then, she threw the frame photo harshly, and the sound of glass shattering could be heard. _

"_You said that you will never leave me!" she yelled. _

"_You said that you love me, you said that you will always be there for me, you said that you will never, EVER, hurt me! But I was wrong…"_

"_I'm so stupid, I'm such a fool. I should've known that you are the same as any other guys that left me, I should've known that you will eventually break my heart, and I should've known you weren't the one…"_

"_I thought you were the one for me, Cody…"_

"_How could you do this to me?" she whispered, before she pulled her legs to her chest and cry on her knees. _

Cody just looked at the screen sadly; the feelings of sadness and regret were eating him alive from the inside. He turned his head to look at Bailey, who was looking away from the screen with her eyes closed, refusing to watch the video any longer.

Bailey could feel tears forming in her eyes as she got the flashback of that night. The night when all hell broke loose. The night when her world crashed down. The night when her heart shattered into little pieces.

Cody gulped. "Bailey…I…"

"Don't…" Bailey stated. "Just…don't…say…anything…"

The video switched to another scene, this time, Cody's figure appeared on the laptop screen.

_Cody was currently writing something on his textbook, possibly next week's homework when Zack and Woody barged into the room with huge grins on their faces._

_Cody sighed in annoyance and turned to his swivel chair to look at them. "What are you clown farts doing in here?"_

"_There's a huge buffet on the fiesta deck and they're serving free burritos and churros!" Woody exclaimed while moving his arms frantically in glee._

"_And we're wondering if you wanna come with us. This opportunity doesn't come twice, you know? Plus, you're getting kinda boney," Zack continued._

_Cody's jaw dropped open and he shook his head. "I am not boney! I'm just…I'm on this special diet, okay?"_

"_Whatever you say, little bro," Zack shrugged, "So, are you coming?"_

"_Nah, I'm doing my homework. Maybe some other time," Cody turned back towards his text book and waved his hand dismissively towards Zack and Woody._

"_Seriously, dude?" Woody said in irritation, "That homework is due next week! You've got plenty of time to finish it! Plus, you've been sitting in your room for a whole week doing nothing but school work! It's time to get out there and learn to live your life...Or at least breathe some sea breeze."_

"_I'll pass. You guys can go now, I'll be fine," Cody said, not taking his eyes off of his calculator._

"_Are you doing this to distract yourself from Bailey? Or are you trying to avoid her by staying in your room for most of the time?" Zack asked immediately, his eyes not showing any seriousness whatsoever, but Cody's face immediately hardened at the mention of her name._

"_That's none of your business, and it's only for me to know," Cody spat coldly, making both Zack and Woody flinched. They looked at each other and shrugged._

"_Okie dokie…so, we're just gonna go now," Woody said nervously, his thumb pointing back to the cabin door._

"_Yeah, have fun while you're there," Cody replied blankly, not even stealing a glance towards his brother and his roommate. _

_Zack and Woody looked at each other again and slowly walked towards the door, opening it and leaving the room with quite slam of the door, leaving Cody alone again._

_Once they were gone, Cody leaned back on his swivel chair and sighed in frustration. He ran his hand through his hair and breathed through his mouth._

_Cody looked up from the floor and looked directly towards the video camera, a sudden frown made its way towards his face._

"_Why is this thing on…?" He muttered softly under his breath, grabbing the camera and twisting it in his hand. He put it back in front of him, not turning it off; his eyes were never off the camera._

"_So I've been thinking about what Zack said earlier…" he started talking, as if someone was automatically listening to him, "And I know that it's stupid, but he was actually right, which is a very rare occasion."_

"_I've been keeping a distance from the outside world, I never went out unless if I had a class or something, and usually I had to make sure that Bailey wasn't around before I went out."_

"_After my classes, I would hurry back to my room, making sure no-one saw me and drown myself in the world of my homework or studying for next month's test," he gave out a chuckle, "I gotta admit, that was pathetic of me."_

A small, shy smile was plasteredon Bailey's face as she heard that.

"_Oh, now look at me. I'm talking to a camera by myself!" Cody let out a laugh, "I'm such a lunatic."_

Cody and Bailey couldn't help but giggle at that. Their heads automatically turned towards each other, a slight blush went up their cheeks and they awkwardly turn away from each other.

"_But seriously, even though I try so many things to make me forget about her, I just can't. She's always on my mind, and it feels like, she belongs there."_

"_People told me that there are other fishes in the sea, but I can't seem to listen to them. My brain and my heart were telling me not to. Despite all the other girls in this world which is populated by 7 billion people, the only one that I want is her. She's the only one who is perfect in my eyes. I can mention all of her perfection now but that would take a long time," he continued with a smile._

"_I was told to move on, but to be honest, I don't want to. There will never be another girl that can make me happy as much as Bailey made me happy, there will never be another girl that can kiss me as passionate, romantic and sincere as Bailey. There will never be another girl that can love me…as much as Bailey does…or did."_

"_Whether I like it or not, I will always be Bailey's egghead. I will always be Bailey's Cody kitten. She will always be my Bailey bunny. And she will always be my little hay bail…" Cody felt himself starting to tear up, "God I'm so stupid for letting her go."_

_Cody stretched his hand towards the camera and all of a sudden darkness filled the laptop screen._

Cody and Bailey were stunned; they were so stunned they barely can form words with their mouth.

London and Zack looked at them expectantly; their lips formed a thin line.

"Why…" Cody was the first one to speak, "Why are you showing us this?"

"Don't you get it?" Zack asked with his eyebrows furrowed, "Do you see how happy you both are when you two are together? You always have a smile on your face whenever you are together, and it's enough prove to show how much you love each other."

"And do you see how miserable you are when the two of you are apart?" London continued, "You two are like, two peas in a pod. You can't be separated, no matter what. Even though you two are broken up, your hearts still belong to each other."

"I understand what Cody did is wrong," Zack said, "Hell, I was even a part of the wrong one, but please, don't let this thing break you up. Don't let my childishness get in the way of what is the most important thing. You've gone through so much and you should realize that you belong with each other, even when the sky is falling."

Cody and Bailey didn't say a word; they just looked at each other, both of them searching each others' eyes.

Cody chuckled. "I hate to say this but…they were right."

Bailey blinked back the tears that were forming in her hazel orbs.

"And all I said in that video was true. I am so miserable without you, Bailey. I feel like, there is this hole in my heart when you left me standing there. This constant battle that I have with myself is slowly tearing me apart."

"I want you in my life, Bailey. Scratch that, I _need _you. You're the one that make my life worth living, you always manage to make me so happy and feel good about myself. You make me feel like I'm on top of the world, and I am a whole different, a better person when I'm with you."

He took her hands in his. "I'm so, so, so, so, sorry that my pride and stubbornness hurt you. I know that I am a better person than that, but you know how competitive I get whenever I was challenge. And I regret it every second of my life every time I was reminded of it. I remember when your tears stream down your face, when you ran away from me sobbing, when I knew how hurt I made you feel. I'm so sorry that you had to go through pain because of me, but remember this."

"It was never my intention to purposely hurt you. I love you so much that it hurt me to see you in pain, Bailey. I'm in love you so much."

A smile was plastered on Bailey's face as tears stream down her cheeks. "Oh, Cody…" she cooed, "I…I feel the exact same way. You're one of the most important people in my life, Cody, and I can't believe that I let my stupidity made us go through pain and misery. I can't believe that I was so blinded that I let what is the most important thing in my life go. I wish I can undo all of that and bring us back to the time where everything was perfect, when everything was how it supposed to be, but I can't."

"Cody, they were right. When we weren't together, I felt that a part of me is dead. I felt empty, I felt like my life is just…isn't worth living anymore. As much as tried my best to deny the fact that I still love you, I can't. Because I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you, then, now, and forever and always. I promise you I won't let anything get in between us anymore. No matter how hard our problems are and how much struggle we go through together I won't make the same mistake again, I won't let my stupidity take over me and make me lose you again. I love you so much, Cody Martin."

Cody let out a huge smile on his face. "I love you so much too, Bailey Pickett."

Cody grabbed the back of her neck and crashed his lips against hers; moving them in sync and Bailey placed her hand on Cody's chest. They held on to each other tightly, kissing passionately as if if they let go they'll lose each other again.

Zack scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Ummm…okay. You can thank us later but right now, we're gonna head out so…"

"Thank you for knocking some sense into us," Bailey mumbled between kisses, "We couldn't have done that without both of you." She giggled as Cody tugged on her bottom lip.

Zack and London looked at each other and left the room with a quite slam of the door. They both leaned against the wall and just looked at each other.

"Well…" London started, "That went well."

* * *

**A/N: First of all, I just want to apologize of how long it took for me to update. I have no good reason really, besides pure laziness. And I am so, so, so, so, so sorry for that! Originally, this was supposed to be the last chapter, but I think there are too many words here so I decided to separate it in 2 parts! Chapter 8 will be coming up sometime soon…but I won't promise you anything! Oh and credits to my friend Trudy for the idea of how to get Cailey back together. I was having writer's block so I decided to ask my friends about how I should get them back together. Okay anyway, see you on the next and last chapter! Don't forget to leave a review! **


	8. Laser Tags and Bets

Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life on Deck or any characters, except the ones I create.

* * *

It was a warm sunny day on a Saturday, which was slightly rare for a place like Switzerland that was usually cold and snowy.

S. S. Tipton was currently docking in one of the harbors, and almost all passengers decided to went down the gang plank to explore Geneva, one of the largest cities in that place. But not Cody, Bailey, Zack and London.

Zack still had to work on the smoothie bar, and he was currently wiping the bar when London came and sat on a stool.

"I'll have the usual," London turned to Zack.

Zack smiled, "Strawberry sunrise coming right up!"

As he grabbed the ingredients for the smoothie, he heard an unmistakably familiar giggle from in front of him. He looked up to see the newly reunited couple sitting my one of the tables while laughing about something Cody had said.

"Looks like your plan worked after all," said London while turning her head to look at Zack.

"Yeah, who knew right? I thought my plan was full of crap and will make me look like a downright idiot but, turns out it's the best plan I've ever had in my whole life," Zack replied as he put the fruits into the blender.

"It's kinda relieving to see them back together. I mean, do you get the feeling that something is just not right when you don't see them together? Like, you're so used to seeing them all up on each other that it's weird to see them bickering with one another?" London asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, yes, I kinda felt that way. And seriously, when he and Bailey were apart Cody was the messiest wreck ever. It annoyed the hell out of me when Woody asked me if he can room with me because Cody was crying over Bailey all night, but then he rant about how much he was over Bailey, when in reality, he wasn't, and he never was," answered Zack while pressing the button to blend the smoothie.

"Well those days are over now so, we can just focus and the present instead of the past," London added.

Zack handed London her smoothie and she gladly grabbed it in her hand and took a sip of it. For the next few minutes, they were silent. London was focusing her thoughts towards her smoothie while Zack was contemplating something in his mind.

"We...really made a good team, London," Zack said, breaking the comfortable silence, "I couldn't have done that without you so, thank you for helping me out.""

London smiled up at Zack, "I feel the exact same thing, Zack. We really did make a good teamwork."

For those few moments, they just stared at each other with a content smile on their faces in silence. It wasn't awkward at all, in fact, it was more than relaxing.

"London," Zack called out while clearing his throat and scratching the back of his neck, which didn't itch, nervously, "My shift is almost over so, do you want to...maybe...hangout with me?"

To say London was surprised was an understatement, but she kept her cool anyway, trying to hide the giddy feeling that was bubbling in her stomach.

"I guess I can...what do you have in mind?"

"I guess it's not really your thing..." Zack continued, "but I think it will be fun. Do you want to...ummm...go play...laser tag with me?"

London's eyes lit up, the thought of spending time with Zack usually never really gave her an effect like this, but this time it was an exception.

"Sure, Zack. I guess that's my cue to leave, I have to go get ready. Can't ruin these nice babies!" London bumped her sequined purple shoes together, "See you real soon," she said as she leaned in and kissed Zack on his cheek before rushing over to the elevator.

Zack, on the other hand, still can't comprehend what just happen, so instead he put his palm on the cheek that had been touched by London's lips and smile to himself silently, a blush started to form on his cheeks.

Although no-one seemed to notice this, the couple in one of the tables smiled to each other as they saw what just occurred.

"Wow," Cody started, "That was...not what I would expect in a million years."

"I guess some people does change," Bailey stated, "I mean, look at us. We changed."

"For the better," Cody replied, "Hopefully Zack and London, too.

"It never crossed my mind that the London Tipton would actually want to go laser tagging with Zack. I've known her for my whole life and I never imagined that this would happen."

"That's London for you," Cody let out a light hearted chuckle, "She'll always find ways to surprise you."

The couple were silent for a few moments, they were just enjoying each other's company with content. This was the moment that they had always long ever since their hold on each other was loosened on top of the Eiffel Tower. Both felt eternally grateful with what their friends, and in Cody's case his brother had done. They had given their happiness back after months and months of bitterness and pretending, which made them beam in happiness as they watched the interaction between Zack and London. As far as Cody and Bailey knew, they deserved it.

"I bet...by the end of this month, they're gonna be dating each other."

Cody looked at his girlfriend in disbelief. "I thought you were done with bets? And besides, I know Zack. You know he isn't a one woman type of guy."

Bailey shrugged. "Well...just one more harmful one won't hurt. And as far as I'm concern, people can change. With Zack's charm and London's...well, romantic side, anything can happen."

Cody rubbed his hands together before offering his hand forward with a smirk. "Alright...what are we betting over?"

"Whoever looses gets a backrub? With extra kisses?"

"Well..." Cody's smirked widened as he watched Bailey shook his hand with a playful attitude, "You're on."

* * *

**A/N****: This is really short, I know, and it took a long time to update and finish and I'm extremely sorry for that. Dang you writer's block. I was already halfway through the end and then BAM! My mind just went blank when I got to the ending. Is anyone still reading this by the way? Not my best work because I wrote this when I was quite young and I was narrow minded but I was determined to finish it so here we go, the last chapter of Be Careful What You Bet For!**

**Thank you for the reads and reviews and favorites etc. It really means a lot because I feel like this story's really bad but I'm grateful that some people still think that it's great. So thank you, you beautiful people!**


End file.
